Lipsing
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: The Marauders lipsing lagu One Direction! ada Hint SBRL


**Lipsing**

Rated : K+

Genre : Parody / Humor

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

By : Phantomhive Black Lupin

Warning : OOC, humor garing, pake bahasa gaul jakarta

Tahun keenam The Marauders, mereka lipsing lagu What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction

.

.

_Enjoy Reading!_

_._

Empat anak di dalam kamar asrama laki-laki itu sedang berhimpitan melihat laptop Muggle di atas meja belajar salah satu dari mereka. Oh, alat teknologi muggle memang tidak bisa di gunakan di lingkungan Hogwarts. Karena banyak sihir di udara akan merusakan alat Muggle. Tetapi, mereka berempat berhasil menyulundupkan teknologi Muggle tanpa merusaknya. Aneh memang, tapi untuk kepentingan cerita ini, kita abaikan saja itu.

"Gila, keren abis lagunya!" Teriak pemuda berambut berantakan berwarna hitam pekat. Tangannya mengepal, meninju udara. Mata hazelnya berkilat-kilat semangat.

"Yoi! Apalagi ada yang mirip gue," sahut pemuda luar biasa tampan berambut hitam legam. Telunjuknya menekan layar laptop. Mata kelabunya melirik pemuda berambut berantakan.

"Padfoot! Jangan di tekan-tekan kayak begitu, nanti laptopku rusak!" Jerit pemuda manis berambut cokelat madu. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan telunjuk kekasihnya dari layar laptop kesayangannya.

"Haa, kita buat video tiruannya yuk," kata pemuda berambut pirang bertubuh tambun. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

Seketika itu juga, tiga anak laki-laki berumur 16 tahun itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mata mereka melebar kaget.

"GOOD IDEA!" Teriak pemuda berambut berantakan.

"BRILLIAN!" Teriak pemuda tampan.

"Lipsing atau nyanyi beneran?" Kata pemuda manis.

Mereka semua kecuali pemuda manis berambut cokelat madu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan super bingung.

"Lipsing itu pura-pura nyanyi. Mulutnya aja yang bergerak," jelasnya malas-malasan.

"Wow! Darimana kamu tahu hal i—"

"Lipsing aja ye? Gue kaga yakin lo-lo pada, bisa nyanyi," kata pemuda berambut berantakan—James Potter—memotong perkataan sahabatnya.

"Setuju!" Teriak pemuda tampan—Sirius Black—dan pemuda bertubuh tambun—Peter Pettigrew—kompak.

"Oke," kata pemuda manis—Remus Lupin—tenang.

"Kita harus pake baju Muggle?" Kata Sirius menatap pakaian yang diberikan James padanya.

"Yo'a. Gue mesen di internet tuh," kata James bangga, ia memberi setelan baju terakhir pada Peter.

"_So?_ Gue harus lompat?" Kata Sirius sinis menanggapi James yang pamer.

"Lompat, koprol, push up, de el el," kata James malas. Sirius memutar bola matanya.

"James... Kapan lo mesen di internet? Kayaknya baru tadi deh kita semua mutusin bikin video lipsing," kata Remus.

"Gue ganti duluan ya," kata James cuek. Dia ngesot ke kamar mandi.

Begitu keluar, tiga laki-laki itu terpana. James memakai jaket kulit hitam yang tidak ada kerahnya. Jaket itu tidak di resleting, di dalamnya terlihat kaus putih bersih. Dia memakai celana jeans biru,  
>dan sepatu <em>sneakers<em> putih polos.

"Keren!" Kata Peter mengacungkan jempolnya. James cuman nyengir bangga.

Lalu Peter menyusul, dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian keluar. Peter memakai jaket baseball, lengannya berwarna putih, badannya hijau. Pakai celana jeans biru tua, dan sepatu hijau-putih. Pakai topi putih yang dimiringkan ke kanan sedikit. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

"Pete, lo _rapper!_" Kata James, mengayun-ngayunkan lengannya bergaya ala rapper gadungan. Peter ngikutin gerakan James. Dan mereka mulai ber- _'yo'_ dan _'what's up'_.

Tanpa disadari mereka bertiga, Sirius ngeloyor masuk ke kamar mandi. Begitu keluar semuanya cengo, terutama Remus sampe ngiler-ngiler dikit.

"_What?_" Kata Sirius ngeliat mereka bertiga kayak ikan salmon, mangap-mangap kaga jelas.

Sirius memakai kaus merah darah mencolok dan blazer (jaket yang seperti jas) hitam. Blazernya tidak di kancing. Kausnya berbentuk V di bagian leher. Kedua lengan blazer digulung sampai siku. Dia memakai celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu merah-hitam merk DC (author promosi). Sirius keliatan super duper ganteng, tampan, cakep, stylish dll.

"Sirius..," Remus mendekat ke Sirius. Tangannya yang tidak memegang setelan baju menjulur ke pipi Sirius. Lalu merabanya perlahan. Sirius ikut kebawa suasana dan memegang punggung tangan Remus yang berada di pipinya lembut.

"Remus..," bisik Sirius pelan. Mereka terus menerus tatap-tatapan sampai tidak sadar dari tadi ada bunyi 'jepret' berkali-kali.

"Ahay! Gue jual ke fangirl bisa laku berapa ye?" Kata James melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya di kamera slr can*nnya.

"Ganggu suasana aje lo!" Protes Sirius sambil ngelempar lilin. Dan langsung saja dia menyesali perbuatannya. Karena, pertama, James berhasil mengelak. Kedua, lilin itu masih ada apinya. Ketiga, lilin itu mendarat mulus di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Hyaaa!" Pekik Peter yang berada paling dekat di kasur Sirius. Dia berlari layaknya seorang banci mau ditangkap pihak berwenang.

"Aguamenti!" Jerit Sirius yang sudah memegang tongkatnya. Air mengucur keluar dari tongkatnya dan membuat banjir sementara di kamar mereka sampai Remus dengan gaya profesional-nya menghilangkan air itu.

"Kalo gitu sekarang.. Gue ya?" Dan akhirnya pun pemuda manis itu jalan layaknya model fashion show ke kamar mandi.

Remus memakai sweater krem ala cewe yang tangannya kepanjangan, dan dia memakai syal berwarna pink pucat. Celananya selutut, motif kotak-kotak cokelat tua dan hitam. Dia memakai sepatu boots pendek cokelat muda.

"KENAPA BAJU GUE KAYAK GINI HAH?" Suara Remus tinggi melengking. James membuat angka dua dengan jarinya seraya nyengir minta maaf.

"Kamu ucul kok," kata Sirius sembari mencubit kecil pipi Remus. Remus langsung gembungin pipinya yang malah bikin dia tambah lucu.

"Gue nikah dulu ya!" Sirius berlari sambil menggendong Remus bridal style. Remus hanya menjerit-jerit 'kyaa' dan sok-sok mukul dada Sirius layaknya banci.

"Guys, serius dong," kata James bermuka datar, kira-kira seperti ini: -_-.

"Ayo ah, kita buat video klipnya! Cabut! Pantai Kuta, I coming~" James berlari keluar kamar. Keempat pemuda itu pergi entah pakai apa.

xxx

"YA AMPUN, KALO SYUTING-NYA DI PANTAI DAN KITA BAKAL TELANJANG DADA. TADI NGAPAIN KITA PAKE GANTI BAJU?" Teriak Sirius, tangannya menjambak-jambak rambut indahnya sampe rontok. Wah, Sirius harus make Cle*r Men nih.

"Buat gaya doang heheh," James cengengesan gajelas. Seketika itu juga kepala James udah di getok pake batu bata terdekat.

"Sudahlah, ayo," kata si prefek imut.

Dan mereka pun mulai syuting-nya. Karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengendarai mobil, jadi bagian awal video ini mereka ganti menjadi naik sapu (berhubung permadani sihir sudah dilarang di Inggris). Sudah setengah jalan mereka berhasil lipsing. Sampai terjadi perdebatan yang bagian Harry Styles menyanyikan reff tapi dengan suara rendah dan mendekati sang pujaan hati.

"Pokoknya Remmy(Remus disini lipsing menjadi Harry Styles) nggak boleh sama orang lain, titik!" Kata Sirius jengkel.

"Ya ampun, Pads... Ini cuman bohongan lho, nyante aja kali," kata James lelah.

"Nggak boleh!" Pekik Sirius OOC.

"Padfoot ini cum—"

"_No way!_ Nggak boleh nggak boleh nggak boleh nggak boleh!"

"Gue lelah," kata James alay. Mukanya pun mengikuti muka alay paling trend.

"Cemungudh qq James," kata Peter ikut alay. James memegang dadanya dengan satu tangan dan memajukan kepalanya dan melipat bibirnya ke dalam (kalo susah di bayangin sudahlah..).

"Kalo gitu gue yang jadi Harry Styles," kata James.

"Dan ngulang lagi? OGAH! Eh, lagian nggak mungkin Remus jadi Zayn Malik..," kata Sirius mengerling Remus.

"Yaudah! Bagian ini lo yang dideketin Remus deh! Repot banget!" Kata James sebal. Sirius menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Boleh juga tuh.."

xxx

Aula Besar, seperti biasa, sangat berisik, sampai membuat gendang telinga pecah. Sirius, James, Remus, dan Peter sudah meminta ijin Kepala Sekolah untuk menyiarkan video lipsing mereka ketika makan malam. Keempatnya berdiri gugup di depan pintu Aula Besar. Mereka saling lirik lalu menghela napas dan memasuki Aula Besar bersamaan.

Di Meja Tinggi, Dumbledore sedang menunggu kehadiran mereka. Senyumnya langsung merekah saat melihat keempatnya sudah datang. Dia berdiri, membuat Aula Besar sunyi senyap.

"Ada berita gembira! The Marauders akan menyiarkan video lipsing mereka!" Kata Dumbledore. Banyak penyihir yang saling pandang dan bergumam, "apa itu lipsing?"

Keempatnya sudah duduk rapi. Remus sudah menyalakan laptopnya, tinggal mengklik 'play' saja.

"Ya! Mereka persembahkan, videonya!" Kata Dumbledore. Saking gugupnya tangan Remus tergelincir dan menekan video yang lain. Layar besar muncul di belakang Meja Tinggi.

"Give me L! Give me I! Give me L! Give me Y!" James meneriakkan itu seraya bergaya dengan pom-pomnya yang berwarna pink norak.

"LILY!" Kedua tangannya merentang ke atas. Untung James masih memakai jubah biasa bukannya seragam _cheerleader_.

Tawa meledak se-Aula Besar. James menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya.

"Eh—maaf, James," kata Remus. Buru-buru menggantinya. Langsung saja layarnya berubah menjadi pemandangan pantai, lalu ke langit. Mereka berempat; Sirius, James, Remus, dan Peter. Sedang terbang naik sapu menuju pantai itu. Di latar belakangi oleh instrumental lagu What Makes You Beautiful awal-awalnya.

Tiba-tiba Sirius muncul dengan wajah super tampan yang di _close-up_ membuat semua perempuan menjerit-jerit kegirangan.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

Sirius berperan sebagai Liam Payne, yang menurutnya Liam mirip dia, padahal beda jauuhhh banget. Sirius hanya menggerakan mulutnya tapi dia hafal, maka dari itu Sirius seperti menyanyi.

Pemandangan berganti menjadi Remus Lupin yang berperan sebagai Harry Styles.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Remus juga sama seperti Sirius. Tiba-tiba mereka berempat muncul dan saling berduel... Nggak nyambung sama video aslinya. Dilatar belakangi suara asli One Direction.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Sekarang muncul James yang bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan ke-_six pack_-annya karena latihan Quidditch. Dia berjalan sepanjang tepi pantai.

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right, I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes_

Kembali ke Remus lagi.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Lalu mereka bermain di laut, mencipak-cipak air dan semacamnya.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Sekarang mereka semua berkumpul, bertepuk tangan sesuai irama.

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

Remus yang berperan sebagai Harry Styles mendekati Sirius yang sedang duduk di atas karang. Wajah Remus sangat dekat dengan Sirius sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan tapi dia tetap lipsing dan tidak mencium Sirius. Anak-anak perempuan menjerit semua, tidak ada yang menyangka Remus bisa yang... Sirius biasa lakukan. Bahkan Dumbledore agak tercengang.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

Setelah suara rendah Harry Styles, mereka semua langsung berlari ke pantai lagi.

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kamera.

Tepuk tangan bergema di Aula Besar, ada yang bersiul juga. Sirius dan James nyengir lebar. Remus senyum malu-malu. Sebelum Dumbledore sempat berdiri atau apa, James sudah berdiri di tempat duduknya, bergumam,

"_Sonorus_," dan mengarahkan tongkat sihir-nya ke lehernya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk Lily Evans!" katanya, suaranya membahana mengalahkan suara tepuk tangan.

Lily yang duduk di ujung meja Gryffindor membelalak pada James. Teman-teman Lily menggoda dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Dan begitulah akhir cerita ini..

The En—

"Tunggu!" kata Sirius.

"Apa?" kata author.

"Gue belum ngelakuin _ini_," Sirius melompati Meja Gryffindor dan duduk di sebelah Remus, menarik wajah Remus ke arahnya dan menciumnya. Sekali lagi jeritan-jeritan fangirl menggema di Aula Besar, bahkan, astaga, Dumbledore berdiri di kursinya dan ikut menjerit "kyaa!"

"Ya, teman-teman. Gue punya foto _hot_ Sirius-Remus! 1 Galleon per lembar!" teriak James.

Dumbledore langsung berlari ke tempat James, dia di urutan pertama. Dia menjejalkan banyak Galleon ke tangan James dan menyambar se-album penuh foto Sirius-Remus, membuat yang lain tidak kebagian. Yang lain meraung kecewa.

Dan sekarang benar-benar selesai..

.

The End

.

.

Yah... ini parody fic pertama, jadi harap maklum m(_ _)m shishishi silahkan REVIEW! *lari ke Dumbledore terus ikut liat foto-foto SBRL*


End file.
